A broad array of tools, such as libraries and plugins, are available for JAVASCRIPT computer programs and simplify development of JAVASCRIPT-based applications. Because these libraries have already been debugged and optimized, a JAVASCRIPT developer can usually assume that the libraries themselves do not have to be debugged. Additionally, many of these tools are compressed and minified so that the underlying code is obfuscated and made unreadable to the developer, which prevents JAVASCRIPT developers from further modifying or debugging these third-party libraries. Errors in a JAVASCRIPT developer's code may create errors within these libraries, which can cause confusion when debugging the code if the error appears to originate in the library code.
Unrelated or third-party code or content may also create errors in the developer's code. The developer generally cannot or does not want to modify the library or unrelated code. Instead, the developer is likely more interested in identifying only the errors that originate in his or her own code.
While debugging applications that use JAVASCRIPT code, different code documents may have different levels of importance to a developer who is debugging them. A typical debugger tool treats all code documents the same way, which is not always helpful to the developer who may want to focus on the code that he or she has actually written as opposed to debugging library or other third-party code.